


chasing down the morning light

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Eloping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of alcohol, Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: '“Marriage on your mind, Phil?”He shrugged, “I’m notnotthinking about it,”'





	chasing down the morning light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychicmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicmoth/gifts).



> this was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/psychicmoth/status/1149075178091102211) tweet
> 
> not beta'd bc I'm far too impatient

Dan looked pretty. To be fair, Phil always thought he looked pretty, even in the morning when his hair was a nest and there was drool on the corner of his mouth and his breath was terrible.

‘ _That must be love_ ,’ Phil thought idly, sipping his drink. 

Like Dan could read his thoughts, he leaned over and whispered “I love you, nerd” into Phil’s ear.

Though it was probably too dark in the bar they were sitting in for anyone to notice, Phil felt his cheeks warm more than the tequila in his drinks had already made them.

“You're a sap,” he whispered back, voice just a tiny bit slurred. 

“Yeah, but a sap you love.” Dan grinned back, nudging their shoulders together.

Phil rolled his eyes and pressed his shoulder into Dan’s, enjoying the warmth of his body. Dan moved though, sliding out of the booth they were sat in and pulled on Phil’s arm to join him. He groaned but slid out and it was worth the impending idea of moving to see the way Dan’s face split into a wide grin.

Dan led him out to the dance floor and it felt a bit like getting swept up in the current of the ocean, with the push and pull of the crowd, but it was also kind of nice. Especially the way that Dan pressed himself up against Phil and moved his hips to the beat of the music. He let Dan take the lead, not confident enough in his movements to do more than sway on the spot.

They stayed that way for a while, just moving and bumping into each other, randomly breaking out in giggles when the other stood on a foot or moved a bit too fast for the other. It felt familiar and comfortable, almost felt like it did when they danced in their kitchen at home.

A slow song came on and Dan slowed his movements, wrapping his arms tighter around Phil until they were pressed together tightly and turning slowly in a circle. Dan leaned his head against Phil’s shoulder, even though that meant he had to bend down a little more than was probably comfortable.

Phil pressed his nose to Dan’s hair and took a deep breath. It was the distinct smell of Dan; a little spicy like cinnamon and musky like his cologne, but mostly just _Dan_. 

“Did you just sniff my hair?” Dan chuckled on to the side of Phil’s neck, making him break out in goosebumps.

“Yeah I did. Huffin’ a rat.” Dan pinched at his ribs, making him squeal and jerk away. 

“No, come back,” he whined, holding his arms out. Phil was powerless to refuse such a request and wrapped Dan up in his arms again.

“This is nice,” Phil whispered. His feet were tired and there was a headache building in his temple, but it was still nice.

“Mmm. Yeah.” 

-

After a few more songs and a drink a piece, they were sat in the back of a taxi, heading back to their hotel.

The bright lights of Vegas felt especially bright after the dimness of the bar. Phil’s eyes were heavy as they moved past the sights of the city. People milling around, casinos and clubs as far as the eye could see. He saw a sign for a wedding chapel and couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Dan asked, head resting on Phil’s shoulder, eyes trained on his phone.

“Saw a wedding chapel. I forgot those were a thing here.”

“Marriage on your mind, Phil?” His voice was low, but Phil could hear the laughter in it.

He shrugged, jostling Dan’s head. He sat up and looked at Phil properly.

“I’m not _not_ thinking about it,” Phil shrugged again, eyes trained on Dan.

“We’re drunk though.” It didn’t feel like an excuse, or a reason not to. It felt like Dan was making sure that Phil was serious.

“Not so drunk that I don’t know that it’s what I want.” Suddenly Phil had never felt so sober in his whole life. 

Their eyes met and they had a moment of silent communication. The tense was broken after a second when Dan moved in close and whispered into Phil's ear, “will you marry me?”

Phil’s pulse picked up, and he felt like his heart could burst out of happiness. He nodded, because he couldn’t quite get the words out. Dan knew though.

-

Thirty minutes later they were stood in a small white chapel, filling out stacks and stacks of paperwork.

“Who knew getting married was so much paperwork?” Dan snorted, signing what was probably his fourth piece of paper.

“Worth it,” Phil answered, signing his name beside Dan’s on the form in front of him.

Dan bumped into him and smiled. “‘Course it is.”

They hadn’t had time to change, so they stood in front of the clergy in the clothes they’d worn to the club, but for some reason, that seemed to make it better. There was no big production, just the two of them, and that felt right.

“Do you have your own vows?” The clergy asked and Phil shot a questioning look at Dan, who simply nodded.

“Okay then, let’s get started,” the man clapped his hands together, the sequins of his Elvis costume throwing rainbows on the wall, which seemed oddly fitting.

They listened intently as the man told them how serious the commitment they were making was, and how marriage wasn’t something you did hastily. It was forever.

When it was Dan’s turn to say vows, Phil’s breath caught in his throat. He’d never seen Dan so happy. His cheeks were flushed a pretty pink and the rosy spot on his cheek reminded Phil of the grenadine in the tequila sunrises he’d had that night, and he desperately wanted to kiss him, even though it wasn’t time yet.

“My whole life, I’d heard that love was hard and that it was something you had to work at. And I believed that until I met you. Loving you is the easiest thing I’ve ever known. It’s like breathing. You saved me in so many ways and I won’t ever be able to tell you how much you mean to me, so I’ll spend the rest of our lives trying to show you how much you mean to me.” 

There were sniffles from somewhere behind them, likely the owner, who had offered to be their witness. Phil’s eyes were filled with tears and he had a lump in his throat and for a second he was worried he wouldn’t be able to speak, but he cleared his throat and started.

“You’ve changed my life for the better in so many ways. You’re everything I could ever ask for in a best friend, in a partner, in a husband. You say that I saved you, but you saved me too. I had no idea what I wanted or who I was when we met and then I knew all I ever wanted was you. I love the life we have together, and I’m so lucky that I get to love you forever.”

The clergy man cleared his throat and quickly wiped his eyes before flipping to the page he’d been on.

“Okay, so - by the power vested in me by the great state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husbands. You make kiss now.”

Phil couldn’t wait for him to finish his sentence before he was pulling Dan into his space and kissing him soundly. He’d never been so happy in his whole life, and he tried to convey that in his kiss, and Dan seemed to understand. They broke apart as the applause and well wishes died down. 

“We’re married,” Phil giggled, suddenly feeling a bit drunk again.

“You’re stuck with me now,” Dan joked but Phil could see the genuine happiness in his eyes.

“How should we celebrate?” Phil asked as they made their way outside.

They stood in the parking lot, hands clasped and staring out at the bright lights of what was currently Phil’s favorite place in the world

“Dominos.” 

Phil laughed and pulled Dan towards the street so they could find a cab. Somethings changed, but Phil was content knowing that the all encompassing love they felt for each other never would.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this fic on [tumblr](https://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/186213709266/chasing-down-the-morning-light) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ta_hens/status/1149354803484475394)


End file.
